epicponyartists_hqfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead Jealousy (MLP Spin-Off of Scissorsroid)
It was a night like the unbelieved. A night when ponies had fallen to slumber after their due times. It had been a dark night for any of the mares and stallions to notice that something was about to happen that night. Before I explain and include this dreadful tale towards your eyes, I would like to at least give a warning to those who don't realize it. One of the most common attitudes towards something, better yet someone, is the element of Jealousy. Jealousy is,one of the reasons this world is filled with brutal crime and punishment. People may be jealous for many reasons. For example, a boy had just recieved a little toy train he had just got for his Christmas year. However his best friend does not enjoy this one bit, for he had always wanted to own that same train set. So, one hurtful night, he had taken away that little train, and convinced the boy that he had lost it, and for weeks had that little boy be heartbroken that his happiest gift was gone in the blink of an eye. In this following story, this is a different kind of Jealousy. A jealousy that spears a knife across anyones heart as each word reads. In this story, it is about the love of a relative, a relative who has a love for someone unapproved. It was during a cold fall night, when the darkness started to fall to complete dusk, and ponies began yawning and calling for their sleep. However, Marisa Dempsey was not very tired at all. In fact, this young and poorly tamed mare was wide awake, bring consumed by fear and hatred by her vicious thoughts. Marisa was having a very difficult chapter; her sister was mentally behind her, Marisa feeling as if she had shoved a blade through her back out of ignorance. Marisa could not take much more of Wonder Muffin's acts. She was beginning to lose her tolerance for her younger sister. To a sad feeling, Marisa had watched, all day, of Wonder Muffin being by the side of Marisa's once loving Husband, Nickolai Antonio Bloodgood. Wonder had soon stolen his heart away from Marisa for all eternity, to her, and Marisa hadn't said a word about it. Her anger built up inside of her without her complete control. Every day, Marisa had looked out of her window to see the two lovers in the Livingroom Kissing and touching each other countlessly. It was unforgivable, angrily unsatisfying, and impossibly acceptable for Marisa. "I'm sorry Wonder, but I can't tolerate it anymore." She whispered to herself. "He was always mine. I knew he was. You took him away from me, and he won't even look at me anymore. Pretty soon, he'll be turning you to vamponyism like he did to me, and than he'll marry you and name you WonderBear and having little Wonder Nickolai babies!" She teared out as she complained. She missed Nickolai calling her MariBear. She missed the great experiences and the life loving predictions of their future. It was heartbroken to see it all go. Marisa had once again, seen the two ponies kissing and hugging, it was too much jealously building up in her veins. But she knew there was nothing to do about it. She looked out of her bedroom window one more time, and saw once again of the same thing, and that was when she backed herself to the wall and slid down her back against the surface. "Nickolai won't even look at me anymore! He only cares about you!!" She yelled at herself, attempting to feel better by the ranting. She blocked her ears from hearing the outside of their conversation, and at the same time she thought of much in her head. She was a Good younger sister to Me, Marisa thought. She was like a best friend. She helped whenever I needed it, and she was always by my side. How could she have changed like this, to take Nickolai away? Had she known even that me and him were together in the past? And that we just needed a break? Marisa growled. Maybe now she is a mean and cruel person, she thought. If I had to share my best friend like that, I may as well not have a younger sister at all.... The day dimmed down to that dark night, when Marisa was too secretly aggravated to hide anymore. Being a vampony of the night, Marisa didn't feel regretful of what she was thinking. There, as Marisa stood at the window of her room, across the other wall was Wonder Muffin taking a slumber on the surface of her comfy warm bed. This was Marisa's bloodthirsty chance to take back her once loving stallion. Nickolai is way too old for Wonder Muffin, anyway, she thought in her head. Her vamponic razor sharp fangs perked out from her mouth, and her reptile slit eyes grew smaller and taller. She passed by the stallion Nickolai who stood in the kitchen of the room, hiding the fangs and eyes from him. She didn't want to let Nickolai ever witness what she was about to do. It had to be a secret towards the mortals and vamponies who treat the living with complete respect. By the time Marisa finally approached the bed that Wonder Muffin had lay down on, the rooms light was very short, and she turned to her side soundly asleep. This was going to be easy, she thought to herself again, and she released her fangs from complete view. Her blood thirst was beginning to rage as she took glances at the neck she was now witnessing, filled with blood that no vampony could possibly resist. She licked her fangs, and than approached her throat, until Marisa began flashbacks in her head, experiencing the events that the two sisters used to have. When Wonder Muffin was happy, kind, sweet, and always played with her big sibling. She laughed and played tag when they were just little fillies, cheering "You're the best little big sister ever! I can't wait to be just like you!". It was such a swell experience, Marisa continued to receive the running thoughts in her head. She continued to hold the fangs up aiming at Wonders throat, until Marisa quickly backed up, And saw the opening of her sisters eyes. "Marisa," she rubbed her eyes, picking up her head and looking towards Marisa with a friendly smile. "You haven't been in my room for a really long time. What's wrong?" "Nothing," Marisa mentioned. "It was nothing. I should be going now." "Marisa, I'm just so glad I have a big sister like you." Marisa turned her head to Wonder, with a tilted head. "What are you going to tell me today, Marisa? I'm so happy I'm your sister, you're so adorable, and kind, and I want to be just like you...!" She made a sweet smile at Marisa, and warmed her heart. "Just kidding, kid." Wonder Muffin, without a single second to spare, quickly grabbed the pair of scissors from her end table, and speared the particular blade into Marisa's chest. The purple maned dropped within a minutes to her knees, and fell to the ground. The scissors took a journey right into the core of her heart, and she fell to the ground, blood from her last treat dropping down from her lips. "Sorry, Marisa, but Nickolai is mine." Wonder Muffin grinned a sickened smile, and put the blades next to Marisa's mane, and chopped her hair right off. Wonder smiled, satisfied greatly. Marisa was now finished. She had the last few minutes of her life thinking of how amazing her sister had been, and instead had Wonder lied about everything she had praised to her. Wonder Muffin felt as if Nickolai would feel that one of his vampony clan members had dropped dead, and something was telling him that it did, but Wonder had quickly hid the corpse into the closet of her room before he could further ask his future questions. This was the ending of a deeply dark jealousy. Some ponies were never able to successfully learn the true meaning of togetherness and friendship. Most of them just believed in themselves, but the main moral here is to keep yourself from this event, and believe that time can help you through it.